1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device, and more particularly, to an emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device enhancing operation credibility and durability.
2. Description of Related Art
An emblem representing an automotive company is generally attached to the front side and the rear side of an automobile, and in case of being attached to the rear side, it is attached to a surface of a trunk of an automobile
An emblem which is attached to the rear side of an automobile is generally attached by adhesive or a screw, and an emblem is separately produced and is attached to a surface of a trunk by a worker, so manufacturing process becomes long. In addition, an emblem which is attached to a surface of a trunk by adhesive or the like may be separated from a surface of a trunk by lapse of time.
In order to solve this problem, a method of unifying an emblem to a trunk opening and closing device to lessen troublesome process and to enhance durability has been introduced.
A conventional emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device will be explained with reference to the drawings hereinafter.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a prior emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device, and FIG. 2 shows operation state of FIG. 1.
As shown in the drawing, a conventional emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device includes a housing 10 which is formed by an inner case 13 and an outer case 11, a knob 20 to which an emblem is attached and a plunger P is provided at a front end thereof and which is formed to be pushed and return with respect to the housing 10, a connector 30 which is provided at a front end part of the housing 10 and is provided with a terminal T which is electrically connected to an external electric source, a printed circuit board 40 which is disposed at one side of the plunger P and is electrically connected to the terminal T, and a contact member 50 which is elastically disposed between the plunger P and the printed circuit board 40 and contacts the printed circuit board 40 when the knob 20 is pushed so as to electrically connect the terminal T of the connector 30 to the external electric source thereby releasing a locking device of a trunk.
Here, the inner case 13 of the housing 10 is provided with a pair of bolts B which are provided at both sides thereof, and double coated tapes 15 are respectively attached to sides of the bolts B so as to be fixed to an outer surface of a trunk.
The knob 20 is formed such that a trunk can be opened by pushing the knob 20 without using a key of an automobile. Accordingly it is attached to an upper portion of a plunger P by adhesive or the like and can be movable vertically in upward and downward directions by predetermined values in a space formed at an upper portion of the inner case 13.
In addition, the contact member 50 is made of silicon, and is formed to wrap the whole upper surface of the connector 30 in a packing type to maintain waterproof from the outside thereby preventing electric short.
Reference numeral 31 which is not explained above is a connecting part of the connector 30 which is connected to a body part of an external electric source, and reference numeral 51 is a pair of electricity applying portions which are provided at a lower portion of the contact member 50.
An operation of a conventional emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device will be explained hereinafter.
If a user pushes the knob 20 to which an emblem is attached in order to open a trunk, the plunger P which is formed to be integral with the knob 20 moves vertically in a downward direction.
By the vertical downward movement of the plunger P, the contact member 50 moves downwardly and is compressed, and the pair of the electricity applying portion 51 contacts the printed circuit board 40 which is electrically connected to the terminal T of the connector 30, so electricity is applied.
Accordingly, if electricity is applied, a trunk cover is separated from a hook part of a trunk locking device, so the trunk is opened.
Just after the trunk is opened, the plunger P returns to its original state by the elastic force of the contact member 50 which has been compressed during the downward movement of the plunger P, and electricity is cut off.
However, in a conventional emblem-unified trunk opening and closing device, in case that the pushing force of a user is applied near the edge instead of a center part, a lower surface of the plunger P does not surface-contact two positions of the contact member 50 at the same time, so contact with the printed circuit board 40 does not stable, and accordingly release of the locking device of the trunk by electrical connection to the external electric source cannot not be normally achieved.
Furthermore, the elasticity of the contact member 50 gradually deteriorates by frequent use, so a user's operation feeling gradually decreased, and finally the knob 20 cannot return to its original state, so there is a problem that electrical connection to the external electric source can be constantly maintained and thereby the release state of the locking device of the trunk continues.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.